Back With A Vengance
by ForThereWillComeSoftRains
Summary: Percy was thrown into tartarus and in there he changed. Now the Olympians want him back But hes not the same anymore. He's back and no one is quite sure what he's going to do. Officially Adopted by DHG Kablamstar by the name of: The sound of Silence
1. Chapter 1

**Yo what up. My first story check it out Warning it might be slightly confusing so just bear with me. PS this is going to be DARK PERCY don't like it try not read it. Disclaimer: I own nothing of the franchise. Now without further ado the story**

"No. please. no more"the man whispered. His black hair pale and disgruntled, his once handsome face riddled with scars

"No more I beg you "he managed to croak out. He lifted his head to stare at his torturer.

"Tch tch now why would I do that" he replied. As the man reached for a jagged knife saying

"besides why stop all this fun we're having".

A sob escaped the once proud being

"Aw don't be sad" the man said as he jabbed a knife into his victim's ribs.

"we all have a time to go. But this" stab "is not" stab "your" stab "time" stab.

His rich black hair shining in the torchlight, his eyes flashed with power. Then As he reached for the machete place next to him, he turned his back to his prisoners believing him to be broken and beaten. But the man in chains had found a way to escape. He had swallowed a capsule of acid given to him by one of his last followers.

As his torturer had his back turned on him, he regurgitated the small pill and bit it, the acid burning his throat and mouth. But it would heal he was ,after all, immortal. He spit the acid onto his chains, the potent liquid hissing as it ate through the celestial bronze chains. Then as his jailer turned around he grabbed the knife in his ribs and jammed it into his throat and kicked him away. As his jailer was incapacitated he managed to get the keys and escape the tortures of his small cell.

Running, that's all he could do. He knew that the knife would only slow him, but it would not kill his torturer. The he heard it, the roar of a man out for revenge. Turning back to look at the place he had escaped from he saw something that nearly caused him to cry on despair. A figure burst through the walls of the building, smoke and debris coming from the hole in the wall. The escapee stared at the figure his eyes seemingly to glow with power.

Seeing this he turned around and began to run as fast as he could from the figure that was most likely about to kill him. Realizing that no matter how much he ran he would never escape he decided to do something stupid.

As soon as he stopped running he summoned his trusty weapon turning around just in time to parry a blow that would have surely decapitated him. He grunted as the force behind the blow had made made him skid leaving trails in the ground.

The figure smiled and was about to say something. But then his face became one of confusion as he mouthed the words but nothing came out. Not one sound. The realization dawned on him and look of fury took over.

"Yes" the runaway snickered " You took away everything from me. My position, my Identity ,and even my pride. So guess what I took from you" he ducked a slash from the now mute figure " that's right. I took your voice"

The figure then began to strike faster his blade moving at a speed that very few had been able to achieve. And slowly he began to get the upper hand. A cut here. A bruise there but as he stared at the man he tortured something within him snapped. And he proceeded to throw his sword through his victim's shoulder.

He swore trying to yank out the sword now buried deep in his arm, he felt a rush of power Envelope him as he was ounces in the stomach making him cough up blood. It was followed by a kick to the face. Then as he was standing up he was shoved back down to the ground his weapon being taken from him. He looked up and saw in the dim lighting of tartarus his soon to be killer, and what he saw was truly terrifying. There was no anger anymore, no hate, no. Instead there was a casual indifference in those eyes.

He cried out in pain as a presence invaded his mind. Breaking through his barriers and looking through his memories,this presence took everything from him all his dreams and fantasies. Then he heard it, a deep voice echoing throughout his mind

" _Good bye , Father Time"_ and then all he felt was the cold of the void. The last things he saw were the cold hard eyes flickering between purple, green, and black, before finally settling on sea green.

He turned around his work complete. Kronos, once his most hated adversary, now laying decapitated on the muck that was known as tartarus. Kronos's symbol of power in its original scythe form. He yanked the weapon back from the ground and watched as it shimmered into a tattoo joining the rest that covered his body.

As he walked back to his home he felt a strange tugging at his gut. Then, a bright light engulfed him and pulling him from the ground. As he struggled he became increasingly aware of the brightness that seemed to be appearing. And he renewed his efforts to escape. Digging his sword deep into the ground in hopes of slowing his ascent towards the unknown.

A harsh white light entered his vision, blinding and disorienting him. As he began to regain his senses he realized he was no longer in the hell hole. As he looked up he saw 14 thrones shaped In a U and right at the head there sat a man in an Armani suit towering over the rest of them oozing out pride and arrogance.

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON" Zeus thundered. "You have been called from tartarus due to new information being presented and proving your innocence"

They all stared at him. "Well… What do you have to say" he raised his eyebrow at this and proceeded to walk out of the throne room but was stopped as a bolt of lightning hit him. Turning around glaring at the king of the gods he sighed in defeat and motioned for the drama queen to continue on whatever he was saying.

The God cleared his throat " as I was about to say although you are now free, a position has been made available for use of your service"

This caught his attention, summoning a throne for himself he ignored the shocked looks they have and waited for Zeus to keep talking.

" Due to an increase of monster activity, and their use of more advanced tactics, the hunters of Artemis are in need of a… Guardian… Of sorts"

And there and then only one thought crossed his mind. _**Fuck me.**_

 **Aight guys that's a wrap. Yes I plan to make it a guardian type of story but no, it will not be a regular walk all over Percy fic. So anyway first chapter done don't forget to review. I hope at least like 4 reviews before I post the next chapter. Not for fame or anything but because it'll take a long time to write chapters and it'll probably take longer to get 4 reviews. things done. And yea review and help give future ideas. Peace**


	2. Challenging Authority

**Yo guys what is up it's Rain back with chapter two of my story. I gotta say thanks for the love you guys showed in THE FIRST HOUR I MEAN I GOT 4 PEOPLE TO ACTUALLY LIKE IT IN THE FIRST HOUR SHOUTOUT TO: gunner1003, RonnieR15, reekillz, and Scouitman32 for being the first followers/people who liked my story. And to Dominic for the first person to review. Now that that's done Here's with chapter two. Disclaimer: I don't own the the series all rights go to Rick Riordan**

 **BTW: "** normal speaking" " **mind talking meaning Percy"**

" What! I will not have some, some _boy_ interfere with my hunt! I will not stand by this" Artemis yelled pointing at the shocked form of Percy, spittle flying from her mouth and landing on his face.

"Artemis, please calm down" Zeus pleaded trying to soothe his daughter's rage.

"I will do no such thing father" she spat back the venom clearly in her voice.

As she began to berate her father the rest of the gods were whispering among themselves wondering what the silent, brooding character that sat in the center in the throne room. Many gods took this time to observe the once savior of Olympus.

The young man they once had praised and knew, had changed. No longer was the naive boy whose eyes sparked with mirth and hope. No, instead of their hero there stood a man. Hardened by years of war and by the betrayal of his so called family. His once sea green eyes seemed to be switching between iridescent purple, black, blue the color of the deep sea, and a very disturbing poisonous green.

Then they focused on the man himself and to the gods surprise, he wasn't paying a smigned of attention to anything that the gods were doing. In fact he was reading a book while sipping on a cup of tea. All the gods stared at him. Finally sensing that they were staring at him, he sighed and put down his book. Waving his hand he flashed his book and drink away and turned back into the meaningless conversation that was being held by Zeus and his daughter.

" No father!"

"Understand that this is for your own good"

" do you not understand.."

"All I'm saying is..."

"I don't care if you are my father…"

"Well I am and if you don't…"

"... Do you not understand female hunters"

Many of the gods were smirking and giggling at the pointless conversation that was taking place. What they didn't notice was a white mist that was slowly seeping into the throne room. Hestia the ever watchful one was the first to notice the strange mist appearing.

A crack of lighting forced her to look up. And seeing Zeus finally realizing his position aboard the council

"Listen here daughter. I have been patient with you and tried to reason with you. Now you have three options. One, I assign someone else to guard your precious hunt. Two, you let your so called _daughters_ die because of your stuberness. Or three, you take Percy as your Guardian and act like a god!" Yelled Zeus at his daughter. Trying to keep his calm and not summoning storms and accidentally killing mortals in the process.

Hestia looked around again noticing the strange fog had disappeared. Shaking it from her thoughts she decided to voice her concerns

"Shouldn't we let the Percy decide if he wants to?" She asked. To which Zeus looked at her like she had just asked him to marry medusa

"Why the Hades would I do that?" He said shocked beyond belief that she would even suggest something like that.

As soon as he said that a very annoyed Hades shouted out "Hey" and the once inconspicuous white fog came back. Blinding the gods And then a deep, rich, powerful voice rang out through the throne room saying " **Care to repeat that Zeus** " the Olympians were instantly on their feet weapons at the ready.

"Who said that" Apollo Asked timidly

"Where is the voice coming from" asked Demeter

Suddenly Hephaestus whispered "The voice isn't showing up on sonar"

The sentence confusing the gods until eventually Zeus had enough, summoning massive tornados to clear out the fog while roaring "Where the Hades are you, you bastard"

Suddenly the fog lifted and they saw a chilling sight. The so called king of the gods on his knees a knife to his throat. " **Now now now Zeusy, why don't we calm down there after all we wouldn't want you to get hurt do we"** As the remaining fog was being cleared away the gods saw that the one treating their King was none other than Percy.

"What the Hades are you thinking boy. No mortal weapon can kill a god" Zeus taunted slowly standing up attempting to regain his confidence. " **You have an excellent point. Well then, new goal, how long would it take for me and my itty bitty knife to make you want to fade? Should we try that** _ **my lord"**_ Percy stated shoving him back down

"No…no… We probably shouldn't" Zeus stammered out. Before a reply could be formed, Athena threw her spearing impaling Percy through the stomach and pinning him to Zeus's throne. As millions upon millions coursed through his body he began smoking and eventually slumped over.

"Well Artemis seems like you're going to get that first option now." Athena remarked a smug smirk covering her face. Upon seeing his son impaled by a spear and smoking from being electrocuted ,Poseidon threw his trident at Athena pinning her to the far wall held in place by the two tongs of his right into her face Poseidon yelled at her saying "what the hell did you just do owl shit"

To which Athena coldly replied " all I did was strike down a insignificant mortal"

As Poseidon prepared to retort and possibly make the idiot wisdom goddess take a one way trip to Tartarus, a maniacal laughing began to fill their heads slowly escalating into deafening volumes. To which the gods were forced to cover their ears in the vain hope of stopping that crazed laughter.

Then as soon as it had began it was cut off and replaced with a feral growl. They all looked towards the only other being in the room and what they saw made many weak at the knees. Percy had gotten up and dragged the spear out of his body. Brandishing the spear he threw it back at its owner and growled, echoing throughout all of the gods minds. " **Now now** _ **Athena**_ **why would you touch your cousin like that. I feel like I might need an adult soon"**

" how are you doing this" cried out Hera holding her head on her hands.

"It can't be" Dionysus whispered

" **Oh it is god of drunks"** Percy stated grinning like a madman. He waved his hands and with that the pain went away.

Athena always hating being out of the loop, screamed at Dionysus " What is it you drunk"

"Well...well...this means that-" Dionysus stammered out before being brought down to his knees by the voice " **What it means** _ **goddess is that I can break your mind at will, would you like to see"**_

Athena being the ever prideful god she was looked stood up and grew to her 20 foot form and looked down at Percy.

"Do your worst demigod" she spat out

Percy tilted his head to stare at her dead in the eye,Feeling his eyes flash purple he smirked.

Athena wore a smug grin, grey eyes staring down at the man. And the smile grew even bigger when she felt a presence at the corner of her mind. Smirking she shouted "Is that the best you can do demigod"

looking to her left she saw her drunken excuse of a half brother whimper and hide behind his throne. Knowing he was a coward she thought nothing of it. Until the little flare of power at the edge of her mind grew slowly becoming stronger and overpowering her defenses. Crying out she fell to her knees and cradled her head. In her mind her walls of defense were destroyed as he blew through them, breaking into all her thoughts and filling her mind.

As he was taking her mind the rest of the gods looked in awe at the spectacle happening before them. Athena was screaming and crying as her mind was assaulted. Switching their gaze to Percy they were appalled by what the saw.

The released prisoner was grinning, his eyes s a bright purple radiating power. As he walked closer to the broken goddess the throne room got darker and darker until it was dark as night and all you could see was his eyes.

Grabbing Athena by the throat he threw her into her throne. Pinning her he leaned in and slowly dragged his tongue across her face. Then as his hold over her consciousness became absolute he growled into her ear and stated echoing throughout her mind " **Don't you cross me goddess for i am more than what you take me to be"**

As the gods looked on in horror at one of their war gods torn into nothing without men seconds. Percy looked on at them with disgust. Glaring at them he roared into their minds " **GET UP"** the gods, now motivated into action, scrambled to their thrones and looked upon him. He summoned a throne and stared at the sobbing goddess before changing his view to Zeus.

Grinning he said " **let's talk prices"**

* * *

The serenity in nature had always had a sort of calming nature on Percy. Even though he had been a son of the sea there was always something about the air in the Forest. The scent of wet leaves and the sounds of life and simplicity. In the wild there was no right and wrong, no malice in between species. It was all about survival with no pressures that civilization put upon one.

Sadly, in Tartarus there were no beautiful scenery or calming flows of water. No instead there was kill or be killed, fight to the bitter end whether by tooth or nail.

All of this was running through his mind as he was walking towards the Hunters camp. Smirking he thought back to the incessant that had happened at Olympus.

 _Flashback POV_

 _Percy looked at the gods. Using his power over the mind he told each of the gods his terms to voluntarily protect the hunt and by default, their patron Goddess._

" _ **For me to lend my services to you I would be paid-"**_

" _Paid? What do you mean paid. It is a honor to serve us and to die in our name" Zeus thundered_

 _Glaring at him Percy deciding that wasting his power on communicating with the thick headed brought out a notebook._

" _What are you doing" asked Athena. Glaring at her, he tore out a page and there it at the God of Thunder. The paper hitting him in the chest he grabbed it and unrolled it reading it saying "shut the hell up" enraged he threw down the paper and looked up just in time for a paper airplane land right in his eye. Roaring in pain he clutched his head, while Hera took the plane unfolding it and reading_

" _I don't care if you're the almighty Chaos. I will not suffer for you. If you want me to do anything for you I will be paid for this. No, I will be paid 285 an hour, 5 days a week.I don't care if I have to step over a bleeding corpse of a hunter, I will have vacations for at least three months understand"_

 _As hera read this Artemis, Athena , and Zeus started glaring at the man in the center. Looking at the he sent at them another paper stating that if they didn't wipe that look of their face he would smack it away. Artemis feeling her rage reach its peak took out her bow and shot an arrow at percy. Sighing he stopped the arrow in mid air. Surprisingly it was Hephaestus who spoke up "His demands are not unreasonable. We are after all gods." When Aphrodite looked at him strangely he merely replied " the boy has done much for us and in his past life he has given my house great honor" the sullen God thinking about his son Charles Beckendorf._

 _Before anyone else could offend his son and make him disappear forever he spoke out to the council " Peace niece's, brother. Let's just put it to vote and stop all of this pointless squabbling."_

" _Whatever brother just hurry up with it" Hades said scowling at his little brothers. With it being put to vote 7 of the gods voted yes and 5 voted no while 2 abstained from the vote. With Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hades,, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, and surprisingly Zeus voting for him to become a guardian while Athena, Artemis, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite voting no and ending with dionysus and Demeter not voting. Percy realized that he would be acting as guardian for the hunt didn't really know how to feel._

" _It is decided Percy is now the guardian- OW"_

 _Zeus yelped in pain as another airplane hit him in the eye. reading the note he sighed and continued " Now that Percy is the temporary guardian of the hunt" he said glancing at Percy " If any if you decide to do anything with him do so now"_

 _Seeing Percy about to throw another paper aeroplane he snatched it out of his hand and reading it and nodding he said " Percy also says that no one must know who he is unless he tells them understood?" hearing this most of the gods nodded and flashed out leaving Artemis with her new guardian. Growling at him she said " A guardian must always be able to find the people he is protecting, find us in Arizona" and with that she flashed out._

 _Sighing he made his way out of the throne room and in pursuit of a feisty goddess and her group of her trigger happy, estrogen fuels group of man haters. He could tell it was going to be fun_

 _Flashback end (yea I know to long)_

Smiling at the fond memory of bringing Down a prideful goddess a peg or to couples with terrorizing the driven excuse of a god, he then thought about what the future held. Mentally preparing himself for whatever would be thrown at him he began to creep upon the Hunter's campfire. He had after all been observing them for the past hour, not because he was a creep, but for reconnaissance. It was after all the most important part of knowing how to defeat one's enemy. As he was directly behind a hunter her shadow hiding his towering form he decided to go for a peaceful approach, to try and lessen the pain he would no doubt feel.

But then thinking about it he realized that they would do their best to torture him no matter what or how he acted, So why not start off with showing them not mess with him.

 _Atlanta POV_

As soon as Artemis came down from here meeting with the gods she had been acting grumpy and slightly insane, occasionally muttering to herself and growling at random things. Finally after Thalia and phobes pleading she finally relented and gathered all the hunter at the campfire.

"Hunters" she shouted " I know many of you have seen that my temper has been slightly out of had today. The reason why" she paused " is because the rest if the gods have deduced that we are not capable of protecting ourselves. Therefore… They have appointed to us a … Guardian of sorts. To try and protect us" upon hearing this we all have cries of outrage deciding to speak up I said " we don't need this pitiful guardian. He is a male and will just undermine our authority." My opinion was backed by all of the hunters smiling knowing I had the hunt with me I yelled out again "he'll probably run at the first sight of danger and Coke back to claim the glory." More yells and and threats. I then noticed Artemis beaning at me with pride "what Atlanta has said is probably true, however I think this one might be different, but it doesn't matter. Remember girls when this fool comes crawling to our camp you have my permission to do anything you want. Just try not kill him. If you do who cares"

* * *

 _Percy POV_

Hearing this I felt myself raise an eyebrow _. Hurtful_. But it doesn't matter I mean hey hot girls for days true there is a no touching policy but let's be honest I'll be doing a job and probably be focusing on staying alive then leering at one if these feminazis (not trying to offend) Fuck I guess, I got the perfect way to make a name for myself. Looking back down at the hunters who has yet to notice my presence I felt my face breaking into a smile. Perfect I thought, nothing says crazy like a smile

Disappearing into the ground I took the moisture out of the fire wood making it burn bright and high for seconds before I commanded the earth to swallow it whole. I laughed hearing the panicked cried of the hunters. Slowly I began to rise out of the earth summoning a storm, waiting for one of the hunters to see me in the flashes of as I heard a scream I roared sounding like a monster and before the hunters had a chance to fire anything I turned their bows and arrows to brittle so when they touched them they snapped. Gathering the air currents I pushed them all together and wrestling Thalia over control of the Elements. I grabbed a bolt and pointed it at the now defenseless hunters. Turning my eye's black, and forming a deranged smile, I Invaded their minds and gave a simple greeting " **Hello, Hunters"**

 **So I think that's a good place to end it thanks for reading my story. Sorry that it's a filler chapter with not much action, I'll try ramp it up soon. Don't forget to review and if anyone is willing to proofread this stuff I would be happy to talk I am after all writing this on a phone. Another thing if someone could explain how to upload on a mobile device that would be greatly appreciated as I wouldn't have to walk to the library/ borrow a laptop. Thanks again guys Peace.**


	3. First Mission Part 1

**Fuck me mate, I just Read my previous chapter and I saw all my spelling mistakes and Damn there's a lot so recapping I NEED A BETA READER , IF YOU UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF HELPING MY DUMBASS IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. And I want to thank you all for the support I know that Percy seems a bit OP but that just means harder enemies. Disclaimer: I own LOTS OF FLASHBACKS**

How the hell did he get mixed into this shit. Here he was chained to a wall, trapped inside a tower, with the only exit being a metal door leading towards the spiraling staircase. Oh yea he felt like a real fucking Disney princess. Except there was a billowing furnace at one end and sharp pointy things at the other end

It was eating at him. Having to stay here in hostile territory, awaiting the call to escape and leap into action. He was pretty sure it was the hunter's revenge for scaring them when he first met them. It had been pretty fun, seeing the proud Girl Scouts staring into the eyes of someone who wasn't intimidated by them.

 _Flashback_

 _The world seemed to stand still for a couple of moments, with the hunters looking at me some in horror and others shocked at the apparition that towered over their group. Growing bored of the shocked silence he wrapped the shadows and whispered into their minds_ " _ **Boo"**_

 _Flashback ends_

Thinking back on it he realized that he probably shouldn't have done that. After all he was going to be with these females that took pleasure in cutting off the dicks of males both young and old. And surprise surprise he was a male. What he was grateful for , was that almost as soon as they had their first encounter (lol ET) that the gods had flashed into the camp to talk to Percy

 _Flashback Percy POV_

 _Once the hunter had calmed down and realized I was now their guardian they were furious. They had started to yell and shout at me for no reason it was really annoying. Especially the one that had badmouthed me in the beginning, she took it to a whole nother level with her insults saying things like " you dirty male you're probably thinking that because we're females we can't hurt you huh?" Me being the gentleman I am tilted my head back and looked her straight in the eyes. Raising an eyebrow at her next comment saying that I was a worthless fuckboy which made almost laugh, cue the snort of amusement._

 _Then realizing that no one could see my face due to the hood I turned around to walk away when I sensed a something being thrown at me. Deciding to demonstrate that I was not weak, I let it come with an a centimeter of touching me, before I made a small scale destruction occur. Freezing time I touched the knife and destroyed the cells that were in the metal and wood. As I unfroze time I smirked at the gasps of the hunters not letting them see slight sheen of sweat on my forehead._

* * *

 _ **Still Percy POV**_

 _Walking into the forest trying to get the lay of the land was one the most liberating things that had happened to me in a long time. After all when I had been summoned from Tartarus I ended up in the throne room, then had to meet the hunters. But this was just beautiful. It was something that I hadn't fully experienced in 5,000 years ,earth time._

 _As soon as I sat down to contemplate on the future I felt the air buzzing with power. Pulling out my trusty sword_ _nishcheta_ _, I was about to kill whoever was attempting to find me. When a loud voice suddenly yelled "NOOO STOP" turning around I saw Artemis reaching out to to try and stop me. Cursing at myself for not not noticing her presence I turned back to who was coming. And surprise surprise it was Olympus's very own playboy, Apollo. Sighing I sat back down on my rock and motioned for him to say whatever the hell he was bothering me for._

" _Well you see… there uh… There was a… You know a uh" Apollo stammered out_

 _I just looked at him, wondering why the hell he had to be the one to send a message. Was hermes too busy for an old friend?_

 _Nobody's POV_

 _Noticing that her guardian seemed to be fading from reality, Artemis decided to step in._

 _Boys, she thought, always doing nothing and never paying attention._

" _listen here boy" Artemis spat out , cue Percy swiveling his head to look at her. Staring back into the shadows that head his entire fist she focused on where she thought the his eyes were._

" _Zeus requires your presence at the council-"_

" _ **Why"**_ _came the response quick as lightning_

 _Artemis winced slightly at the deep gravely voice resonating in her head_

" _Well there has been some issues with how much you want to get paid. You see the Olympians have this policy that-"_

" _Sis" Apollo said softly interrupting her grasping her he motioned to Percy, "I think Zeus should explain it" as Artemis studied the man sitting on the stone she noticed that there seemed to be a air of anger in the air around him._

" _Otherwise" Apollo continued, " what would be the point of calling the entire council" nervously chuckling at the end_

" _Fine" she said "let's go"_

 _Grabbing the two males she transported them to the throne room, all while glaring at both of them._

 _Percy POV_

 _As I sat on the guest throne I felt slightly uneasy. Which I really didn't understand I mean I did take care of Tera and Gaea. One was a primordial and the other a deranged women who I'm pretty sure had something to do with the primordial. And that was in my youth, now with thousands of years to perfect my powers there shouldn't be anything to threaten me here._

 _Hearing the doors open I instantly turned my head towards the sound. After all the gods_

 _rarely used then considering that they could just flash everywhere. What I saw absolutely stunned me. It was the teenagers that I had sacrificed blood and body for. The campers of half-blood hill. They each bowed before Zeus then went to sit with their parents. Each casting me a quick glance of curiosity. Nico stared at me right in the eyes and got up and was about to walk over to me, when Hades wrapped him up in shadows and pulled him back. Turning around to glare at his father Hades just motioned towards Zeus who was glaring at him. Accepting that the meeting was about to start he sat back down and gave a bored sigh._

 _Zeus started, A serious expression on his face. "Councilors of Camp half-blood, you have been summoned to this meeting for a very important reason. A reason that will greatly impact all of you. This is a secret that the big three have been hiding from all gods. This secret-"_

" _In the name of me hurry the hell up Zeus" Hades shouted out annoyed._

" _Okay fine. Putting it simply there's a threat"_

 _ **Fuck.**_ _I thought. Listening to the murmurs around the room._

" _And due to preliminary attacks from the enemy the hunters are currently to be rendered inactive until they get their numbers up and ready to fight"_

 _Hearing this Nico stood up asking "My lord, may we know who this threat is" looking around to see the nodding given by the rest of the immortal campers._

 _Poseidon looked at them, sheepishly saying" the truth is that we don't know, the threat is not in the oceans"_

 _Zeus responded "it's not in the sky"_

 _Turning to Hades, he said " and I can't find it in the shadows of the underworld"_

 _They paused and let that information sink in. The fact that the arguably most powerful deities in the room couldn't figure out who was attacking them._

 _Annabeth spoke up saying that " Shouldn't the hunters know what attacked them? I mean after all it did kill more than half of them."_

 _Artemis started to speak but was cut off by Thalia who looked angrily at the big three before turning back to Annabeth " As much as I wish that we could tell you, we ourselves don't know for many reason. The main one being that when the great gods of Olympus were searching through our heads they burned the memories out. And instead of stopping at one hunter they instead looked into all of the survivors minds and even the mind of our patron. Effectively erasing it from our minds." She spat out angrily._

" _Do they remember anything?" Asked piper._

 _It was Hades who responded, being the only one to notice the gravity of the situation, "sadly child we do not. All we got from the hunters were shadows. They went around, quick, leaving no traces and unidentifiable"_

 _That's when annabeth decided to speak up "Then there's only two possible choices for it to be, it's either Tartarus or Erebus" she said proudly looking around for support, and seeing the nods that we're going around the room she stood up straighter proud she had discerned the identity of their attackers._

 _But her pride was quickly shot down when Hades said " it's is neither." Shouts of displeasure rang throughout the room. Saying that who else could it be and that maybe it was Hades himself who was attacking or that maybe Hades was a traitor. Growing frustrated I shot a ball of fire into the middle of the room and making it explode, raining sparks on everyone. ignoring the shocked looks the gods have me I Glared at the campers making my eyes flash their strange iridescent purple. Hearing the gasps I sat back down on my makeshift throne. Grabbing my paper I threw it at Zeus._

 _Zeus looked back at me annoyed. Sighing he opened it saying " our friend here apparently has some important information" he trailed on as he read it. "You dare. I don't care for anything that you have to say, but you will learn to respect the powers of the Olympians" he spat out glaring at me._

" _Brother what does it say?" Poseidon asked._

" _This creature right here wants to know why we have a problem paying him" thundered Zeus._

 _I looked at Zeus and shook my head wondering what good ever came out of his pride ruling him._

" _Did we not summon him for that same reason?" Questioned Hades, Continuing with a very confused "Why is he here anyway" looking back at me apologetically "He doesn't really have any purpose here after all. This is a war council and he's supposed to be protecting the hunters"_

 _Sighing Poseidon broke up the argument we could all tell was about to happen._

" _Brother just hurry up and say what needs to be said so that we can all Just be on our way"_

 _Huffing Zeus said "I refuse to pay him"_

" _On what" challenged Hades_

" _On the fact that he is asking too much from us. As I have said, it should be an honor to be used by the Olympian council." Zeus roared_

 _At this point hestia decided to get involved, quickly looked at me before glaring at her little brother. Growing to her twenty year old form and into her godly height. Looking down at him she raised her voice at him"Little brother" pausing to send a particularly harsh glare at all three of her brothers, " we have established that he will not do anything unless he's paid. Now remember who is he protecting. YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER Zeus. You are her protector as her father. Besides you voted for him to guard her!" She yelled with fire pooling around her._

" _It is not my fault" Zeus hollered back._

 _Then there was a resounding crack of lightning as Zeus held up his master bolt._

 _Hades stood up and stared Zeus dead in the eye "Let's not forget what happened last time you tried this brother" spitting out the final word. The air around the eldest children of Kronos and his youngest grew tense and the air started to shimmer with the amount of power radiating from the three._

 _I decided to break, throwing a piece of paper in between the group. Then grabbing another I wrote "don't forget about the campers" lobbing it to hestia who quickly read it and realized that the campers were, still in fact, in the room with them. She flashed them back to camp half-blood with the words that their service were no longer needed. Then turning back to the me she gave me a hug and whispered into my ear to take a break and they'll call me when they start to pay me. Shrugging I nodded and walked out the doors of Olympus. But before I could go anywhere a flash of fire consumed me and teleported me to the underworld._

 _Flashback end_

 _I_ was broken out of my thought process by the sound of the door creaking open. Lifting my head up to stare into the eyes of a man. His eyes a sharp chocolate brown, he was probably around 6'1" and was wearing a gray uniform.. He looked at me. Then slowly began to walk towards me, all while looking into my eyes. I could tell this was his way of trying to intimidate me. As he stopped in front of me he rakes his eyes over me and then backhands me.

"Who are you exactly" grabbing my head and raising my eyes to meet his once more. " you came in here with your enchanted cloak and killed eight of my men, with a pencil. A. Fucking. Pencil. Why are you here.?" he said slapping me again.

I knew i probably shouldn't do anything to make him mad, after all i was in a very dangerous position. So digging deep into my memories i beckoned him towards me. as he was cautiously approaching me i released the memory into his head "CALL ME KING KONG B*TCH" he slapped me again and turned to walk out. But before he walked out he turned back to me and pointed to the weird hunchback in the corner. "Tobias over here will be, conversing, with you until you find it fit to share whoever, or whatever you are" turning back to the slobbering hunchback he smiled and said "enjoy yourself my friend" and walked out the door.

I heard the strange croaking sound of Tobias laughter. Closing my eyes i heard his slow shuffling movements. then i felt his warm, sweaty, calloused hand grab my cheek and jerk it to the side. "You know, I'm glad you didn't talk. If you did I wouldn't have had any fun. Then he ripped open my shirt exposing my bare chest. He grabbed a curved knife and traced it along my body.

Bringing a stool over to my chained body, he stepped on it and pointed the knife to my eyes "Why don't we cut those eyes of yours. Those pretty, pretty, eyes." I jerked my head back. And Tobias looked at me dissatisfied and then said to himself "Guess the body will be the first" walking to the furnace he grabbed a piece of steel. Then waving it in front of my eyes he smiled and thrust it into my body.

* * *

3rd person?

The hunters of Artemis slowly approached the fortress that lay before them. Their years of stalking prey being worked into this one moment of absolute concentration. The younger ones stayed near the back as so they would not make as much noise. Slowly they notched their hook arrows and fired towards the imposing castle walls. Quickly dragging it back they began to climb the castle walls. Nearing the top the leader, the hunts own God, was leading the charge.

Stealthily making their way towards the castles headquarters. The second in command, Thalia, took half of the hunters and together the six made their way towards their informant.

As the hunters under the command of Artemis were reaching one of the designated patrols, one of the hunters decided to suck up to her God "My lady, I really do think this is an ingenious plan. My favorite part is making the _male_ the bait. I can't imagine what he's going through"

Glaring at one of her girls Artemis violently shushed her. Covering the poor girl's mouth and pushing them up against the shadows of the wall. And waiting until the patrol had passed their torch barely missing them.

Glaring once more at her insubordinate officer she motioned her to shut up. Pouting the hunter cursed in her head. And began to, silently, follow her mistress. The six hunters scouted ahead leaving the way for their patron. The _thwip thwip_ of arrows flying through the air were in copious and prevented the detection of one of Olympus greatest fighting forces.

As the six hunters killed male after male, the moon shine brighter illuminating the way. Slowly the hunters under Artemis's command found their way to the entrance into the headquarters of the baron who lived their. And right as they were about to bust open the door and demand for answers. A harsh light blinded and disoriented them. Shaking it off they bolted towards the entrance the alarms glaring in their ears. Running as fast as they could hoping to meet up with the other group before it was too late.

* * *

Thalia looked at the 5 hunters under her command. Looking at them she whispered quietly "We don't know who the informant is okay. But we do know that they are being held at the south side of the tower. The plan is to sneak all the way there and reach the information den where they are supposedly staying at. We already took care of the patrols other than the some random bozo walking by we should be golden. Savvy?" Seeing each of her hunters nodding that they understood. She smirked thinking about how easy this would be.

As they ran across the castle walls, their feet as silent as a cat. Their movements quick and nimble. Moving as fast as they could towards their goal. Their hearts pounding in their ears, the blood rushing through their body, slowly they made way to the small cottage that held the informant.

Jumping of the wall they soared through the sky, quick, silent, completely undetectable. Rolling once they hit the ground, they leapt onto their feet and began to make the most dangerous trek of this mission. Turning to face her comrades she signaled for them to get into diamond position for the most dangerous walk of their campaign. To walk 50 meters across open fields to reach the home of their informant.

The air around the hunters was thick with anticipation and adrenaline. They walked towards the small building, their movements fluid and blending in with the motions of the shadows. Slowly they reached the little house, and slowly, they opened the door. Quietly stepping inside they made their way. Each hunter aware of her every surrounding. As they made their way to the bedroom a _click_ rang through the room. Acting as quick as they could the hunters whirled around, their bows at the ready.

An office chair slowly whirled around. A black cat held in thin pale arms. As the chair continued to turn the hunters were exposed to what was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. And what followed was the most overused line of the thousands of years in the past " Hello hunters, I've been expecting you". Then she laughed, a beautiful melodic sound that seemed to almost hypnotize the hunters. Rushing forward Thalia grabbed her by the hand, pulled her up and held an arrow to her neck " are you our informant?" She whispered dangerously. Choking the redhead stammered out a yes before falling to the ground gasping for breath. " Names Mina by the way, you guys are here to rescue me right?" Nodding yes Thalia motioned for her to hurry up saying that they didn't have much time left. Sighing Mina grabbed a book and stuffed it in her purse, noticing the questioning looks she merely smiled and said "Gotta love the classics" quickly stepping outside she continued "Besides no one can hack this so it really comes in handy when-" her quick movement were brought to an Aruba halt as she stared at the sword sticking out of her ribcage. She have off a simple "oh" of surprise before she slumped over dead. Reacting quick as lightning the hunters began to shoot arrows at Mina's killer and began to run forward scooping up the purse on their way out.

Running as fast as they could the small group made way to the extraction point. Running and shooting anything in their way the hunters flew through the castle grounds. Hearing the shouting from the hunters Percy's head perked up, his ears straining to hear more. The hunters kept going shooting down the archers that dared challenged them. Hearing the cries from Artemis's group Thalia took a sharp turn and came face to face with the soldiers streaming from the castle doors A line of 15 soldiers and behind them another and another, seeing all 5 lines that made the squadron . Backpedaling she saw that Artemis and her hunters were tied at the back of the army. Glancing at the hunters under her command she saw the tiredness on their face. "They're back there" she calmly said. Hearing this the hunters steeled themselves and prepared to fight. Reaching for their daggers they each got into fighting stance,hiding the worry they all felt from having to fight the army that was currently up against them.

Taking the initiative the first wave soldiers marched towards the small force of warriors. The hunters using their intense hatred of all males and drawing on the grief of Mina's death. Thalia being the ever courageous one leapt forward and stabbed one of the soldiers in the neck before twisting and slashing another throat. Lunging at another's throat she cut through the straps holding up the chest plate, and stabbed him through the heart. Then summoning a lightning bolt she threw her spear in the middle of the group and had it but the lightning and the resulting explosion took out almost the entire squadron. Gasping for breath She fell to her knees exhausted. Her friends grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Stumbling towards the rest of the hunt, Artemis put her over her shoulder and helped carry her. the man in the heart. Then she backflipped away hitting another soldier with her feet effectively knocking him out. Then she pulled out her spear and called for a lightning bolt. Reaching out she grabbed the bolt and started to wield it like a weapon. Electrocuting anyone daring to challenge her in her fury to protect her family. Grabbing the bolt she raised it towards the sky and calling forth another bolt she directed it towards the middle of the squadron in front of her. Throwing her spear at same time, burrowing it in the chest of one man she made them explode. Completely wiping out the entire squad.

Falling to her knees she gasped for breath. Tapping the bracelet that reappeared on her wrist. As her spear expanded she leaned on it limping towards the rest of the hunt. Reaching them she signaled for her team to cut the bonds holding Artemis and _her_ team.

Artemis bolted up grabbing Thalia who slumped over in her arms. Feeling sick in the center of her stomach Artemis grabbed thalia gently feeling her cheek. Feeling the hunts worried stares she just looked up and said " Don't worry she's just exhausted". Slinging thalia over her shoulder she stood up. Surveying the area she turned back to the hunters saying "Hunters we only have a small amount of time before their reinforcement reach us-" she was interrupted by a sharp sounding grukk and a torrent of warm crimson liquid spraying her face. Staring at the wide eyed hunt she slumped down dropping thalia shocked. Raising her hand she stared at the blood dripping from her hand. Turning her head to the quivering body of Atlanta she just sat and stared at the headless body of her most hot headed hunter. Hearing her hunters scream and cry for their fallen comrade. Hearing a laugh Artemis felt a white hot rage begin to fill her body screaming in rage she stood up and began to glow with power.

As the air started to heat up and the sky glow with power, picking up Atlanta's bow she imbued it with power and was about to unleash it unto the soldiers that had began to fill in the ranks when a cold hand grabbed her foot. Looking down she saw the pale face of Thalia who gently shook her head and choked out " no" before reaching into her pocket before pulling out a small hunting whistle and thrusting into her hands. As Artemis began to dim she stared at the small bone whistle in her hands, then looked at the worried faces of her hunters, and the army that was confronting them. Closing her eyes she sighed and put the whistle to her lips and blew the whistle.

* * *

Hearing the shrill sound of the hunting whistle Percy smiled. Opening his eyes he licked his lips and looked at his torturer. Tobias stared in horror, his eyes widening at the sight of wounds closing on his victim's chest. Crying out in fear he backed up into a corner before falling into fetal position. trembling in fear he winced at the sound of chains breaking and bones reknitting. He shivered as the air around him grew cold. He kept shaking until a hand gently touched his shoulder. At that moment he sat still afraid to move a muscle. As powerful hand pulled him up he tucked his head deeper into his body trying to disappear, until a hand grabbed and tilted his head up. Opening his eyes he stared deep into the eyes of the mute he had been torturing, and seeing his eyes seemingly shifting colors each a vibrant and deep color. Once Percy broke eye contact and went to get his trench coat hanging at the end of the room, Tobias just sat their thinking about the eyes that he had seen.

As he stared off into space Percy came back and bent down once more to stare at the eyes of his tormentor. Grabbing his lumpy face with both hands he stared at his eyes once more, before smirking slightly. Entering the small man's mind he merely said to words " **Nice Try"** before snapping his neck.

Putting on his hood of shadows once more he looked out the oddly placed window. Wondering what the hell it was doing in s torture room, before shaking his head and looking at the current predicament that the hunters were in. They sure know how to make a man's job difficult don't they he thought. Before shrugging and leaping out the window, making the whole room exploded on his way out

* * *

"My lady will we die here" a hunter asked Artemis, her voice tight with fear. Looking towards the spooked huntress she merely hugged her and whispered into her ear " not today now go grab Thalia and carry her to a secure area" she looked at her hunter nodding at her to which she saw her scoop up Thalia and start running towards a safe zone. Attempting to flash out her family out of the castle, She fell back into her butt wincing worried that someone had enough power to stop her from flashing out. Deciding to do the next best thing she grabbed all her hunter and flashed them toward a corner of the castle where they could defend themselves from the onslaught that was about to beside them. Growling she flashed around looking for Thalia and the hunter protecting her.

She found them fighting for life against an entire squadron of soldiers. Quickly grabbing them she flashed back to the rest of the hunt. She quickly assessed the area and concluded That they had only a couplets minutes before the army found them. Readying her Hunters she looked at them and was about to try and raise their hopes, when a mist seeped inside the castle walls. It was thick and heavy seemingly having a mind of its own as it twisted around the legs of the small group.

Hearing the sounds of marching they looked out and saw the army roughly 3000 men strong. All of the hunters became worried until one dared asked " milady why do you smile?"

" Because phoebe, this is our guardians chance to prove his worth" she answered

And was followed by an explosion that brought down a tower and a trail cutting through the fog. As the soldiers quickly started back towards their falling castle a figure landed in front if the army. The strange mist coiling around the point of impact. And then a gravelly voice rang throughout the clearing **Miss Me.** Before the entire area was drowned in a sea of fog.

 _And scene guy sorry that I haven't updated faster but I've been busy and haven't had the time nor motivation to continue so I speak again REVIEW MY FRIENDS it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling known as happiness. Ps I'm thinking about taking out the relationship thing for a while. So yea if you think so, post it and if you think that i should just make them make out post that too. Ciao_


	4. First Mission Finale

**Aight mai Boi we in this bitch we got three chapter done and we on with the fourth. Just a foreword the new dlc for COD 3 just dropped yesterday so this might be a little late. But by the time you're reading this I already got the chapter done but that's probably why it was late.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

As the voice faded and the fog swallowed the castle grounds, the tension in the air rose. The soldiers in their formations stood tense, drowning in a sea of white. And all the only sense the could make out of their attacker can from small glints they saw through the fog. The commander of the first group didn't know what to do. So in his panic he ordered his troops to go forward and mow down any opposition.

"Forward" they cried, and began to march but as they moved towards where they believed the hunters to be they found that they couldn't move. The a booming sound resonated in the ears of the everyone. And then the fog parted, and in between the towering white walls was the first section of the army.

They looked around confused until a soldier shouted out " Look in the front" and they all turned their heads towards the front of the line. And what they saw was a truly frightening.

A man was slowly walking towards them. The mist slowly trailing him, wrapping around his legs. his cloak swirling around in the air, and where his face should have been was nothing but darkness. As the men diverted their eyes to the left of him they saw another squad getting strangled by strange dark beasts. And to the right lay dead and broken bodies of the castle's finest troops. And right behind was squad on squad of dead soldiers. As he was advancing a lone voice cried " You didn't do this you couldn't have", the figure stopped and cocked his head to the side. The man who had yelled stepped out of line his gray uniform dull against the shining armor.

"You are weak and powerless, you have no chance against us and the power bestowed upon us" he shouted out. He turned back to the final surviving piece of the army. " We can do this." seeing their scared and unenthusiastic expressions he tried again "Come on guys we can do this. He's just one man, and we've been blessed by powerful gods. Gods who will come and save us, they will protect us!" seeing their hopeful faces he smiled to himself giving it one more hurrah he shouted out " FOR OUR GODS" before pointing his sword at his once prisoner and running towards him.

As he ran towards the man he suddenly noticed two things. One, this man was much taller than him. And two, he was the only one running. Quickly glancing back he noticed that his men seemed to be tied down with wisps of white holding down their feet and not letting them step. He stopped short at the sight of this, but was pulled forward against his will. Once he reached the stationary man he was lifted up by his neck and he stared deep into the shadows of the hood covering his entire face.

As he was choked he felt a stirring his stomach, he didn't know what is was but it kept getting stronger, until he felt like there was a burning hole in the middle of his stomach. As his face twisted with pain he sensed that his captor was smiling. " Please stop" he managed to cry out' tears streaming down his face. To his surprise he was actually let down and the pain subsided. on his knees he looked up to the man, or more specifically his hand. There was a small pencil, just an ordinary pencil but as he slowly stood up he noticed that the pencil was a dull red. As he looked at it closer he saw that the red was actually dried blood. He gaped at it before he was pulled up once more. _**What Is Your Name**_ a voice rang in his mind and his mind only. Flinching he answered " I am Command Sergeant major of this army. I am in control of this castle and four more like it" Regaining some of his pride he smirked at his opponent and smugly said " And There Is already reinforcements due to arrive soon-"

He was quickly cut off by a massive hand wrapping around his mouth. The figure leaned in closer and a much more quieter, darker voice whispered through his mind. **I Said Your Name**. Hearing this drawled out throughout his head he stuttered out " My name is G-" a slap knocked him down. Grabbing his uniform with both hands and pulling him up again ,he asked **What Is Tiut Name**. "It's Ga-" before another slap brought him to his knees. Once again pulling him to his feet. **WHAT IS YOUR NAME.** He shouted in his mind " Uts Gavin" he managed to cry out through blood soaked Lips. **Pleasure To Meet You Gavin** , Percy said before he grabbed the blood covered pencil and stabbed it through the now named Gavin eye.

Letting him drop he looked at the army and smiled to himself. This is going to be fun he thought, before releasing them and launching himself at them. Smiling at the panicked looks on their faces he jumped over the first line of defense taking out his Spartan warrior blade(look it up it's the black one)mónos. as he unsheathed it he spun in a circle cutting off the knees of 4 front linesmen before completing the circle in time to block the 3 swords from behind him. Grabbing the head of another soldier he ripped it off before grabbing the body and knocking down the entire line of people in front of him breaking bones in the process.

Shifting to the left he dodged the blade that would have cut him in half. Extending his leg he sweepers three people of his feet behind him. Seeing that soldiers fell into lines once more making it an impenetrable wall once more. The men began nod between themselves, smiling at the fact that even though the first and most of the second lines were dead, There was still a decent amount of them.

Reading their minds Percy sighed disappointed by the lack of action, before causing the fog that the men had been breathing to expand, breaking ribs and rupturing lungs. Smiling at the shocked faces of soldiers seeing their comrades falling down, blood leaking from their mouths and eyes. He slowly walked forward enjoying the panicked states he got as they turned tail and ran. The remaining 10 soldiers were panicked finally a binding their pride they turned tail and ran for the massive gates leading outside.

As they ran for the hills there was a bright light descending from the dawn sky. The soldiers stopped to look at the lights. Seeing the Percy grimaced and stepped back before completely turning around and walking back into the haze of mist.

The bright lights began to reach the men, and dropping to their knees the lifted their arms to the lights saying that their God had come to save them. Then the spotlights began lifting the men taking them high in the sky before a comet like shape flew into the chest of each men. As this happened a light covered almost the entire surface, blinding and disorienting everyone on the ground except one who was safely hidden away.

Descending back into the castle grounds the ten beings held each other's hands and together dispelled the fog that was hiding theirs target from sight. As the fog was pushed back they were treated to the hunters cowering in the castle walls corner. And a man in all black snapping photos while laughing.

Seeing this the seemingly leader extend his hand and blasted the man away with a harsh light, creating a giant crater. As they touched the ground the rest of the men formed a line and together fired a beam of light at the downed figure, knocking down the entire wall in the process.

Smiling between themselves they started walking towards the cowering hunters. Panicking Artemis cried out " don't come closer" while her hunters strutted to dig through the rubble to find their gaurdian.

"He has to be here" said a Hunter

"keep looking" another yelled.

As they desperately dug through a giant piece of rubble started to wobble. The hunters that the were on it leaped lord so that they wouldn't be squashed by the enormous rock. As the stood back from the Rock the started to slowly walk back, not sure what to do except. Then the rock went flying into the air, curving towards the line of hostiles.

The things possessing the 10 soldiers were distracted by shooting beams of light at Artemis. Laughing each time one hit her shield and at her exhausted face, not even noticing a piece of rubble flying towards them. Until a resounding _boom_ rang through the courtyard. And suddenly they stopped laughing, as they stared at the 2 blood splatters next to them. Turning to face the man who just killed two of their friends. And standing in the dust was none other than the legend himself.

"Who are you" one whispered in awe, then winced slightly as the voice rang through his mind. **I am Who I am.** Looking at his teammates to see if they heard it too, he just got confused stares " what? You're telling me you guys didn't hear that" he yelled. The leader just looked at him with a confused and scrunched up face. "No. Are you hearing things my friend" before he grunted, blood spilling from his mouth, a sword in his chest.

Then as he was being slowly lifted into the air the beautifully design buried in his chest slid out and buried itself in his head effectively killing him and his host. The remaining seven just stared in wonder and fear at the powerful being who had just killed 3 of them

"How were you able to do that" one asked

"Yea we are direct servants of the almighty-" this person was caught off guard by the black blur that had been buried in the wall next to him.

They looked back at the now weaponless figure. And all drew their swords

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

As I was shrouded in the mist of despair I'm the corner of my eyes I saw something I thought I would never see. The proud and mighty Hunters of Artemis cowering in the corner of the castle grounds. As I started to walk towards them I started to wonder what in heaven or hell would scare them so much. So reaching out I felt a decent sized power source. I them realized that it was 10 things possessing the soldiers.

Laughing internally I began to walk towards the sacred hunters. Taking out my old camera and snapping some photos of their terrified expressions. It was almost enough to make laugh at least until I felt someone or something trying to expel my favorite weapon. Sighing I just let them do their things hoping that these at least gave me a challenge. Focusing my attention back to the hunters, I laughed soundlessly at the shocked expressions on their faces as they noticed that they were being photographed In such a vulnerable and embarrassing positions.

Then I felt a wonderful heat bathe over me. Embracing it I was surprised when it launched me into a castle wall. Feeling kind of insulted I was about to stand back up when I felt the warmth coming again. Then another and another. Now I could tell that they were actually trying to hurt me. Me! can you believe that. And to make it even better the entire wall fell on me trapping me under a piece of rubble.

By now I was feeling pissed off, I mean I didn't even hurt anyone. So I did massacre a couple hundred soldiers but why do they care? Figuring that if whoever was shooting me they would probably try to kill then hunt I realized I would have to get up and fight them.

Groaning I recited it over and over Good pay Flexible hours and vacations, you got this. Focusing on the strength of Ogmiusto pick up the giant piece of rubble and launch it at my current attackers. As I stood there in the swirling dust I looked at the men firing beams of light at Artemis, who was doing her best to keep up a shield, I saw her turn and make eye contact with me. And I felt, nothing. Not a single drop of emotion. I just felt numb.

Shaking of the bad vibes I looked at the soldiers and laughed internally at their shocked faces as the giant Rock smashed their friends into pulp. They turned their heads to me and glared at me. I heard them ask some pointless questions before I grew bored and decided to mess with them

Slowing down time I made my way towards one of them before grabbing his shoulder and running him through with my sword. Resuming time to its material order I slowly lifted his corpse up before splitting him in half. Hearing that they were about to start bragging about whoever or whatever they served. I eyed my sword and flipped it before throwing it at the wall next to the shiny people.

As they drew their swords I slowly walked towards them, hands raised showing that I was unarmed. Their eyes suspicious and wary as they studied I quickly glanced over them. Their matching blonde hair, the pearly white feather wings, and the ridiculous white robes. And most importantly the blinding white swords. Just seeing those I realized that these people were the classical type. With the classical European medieval sword and I still can't get over the hilarious Jesus robes.

As they walked towards me I simply closed my eyes in attempt to psyche them out. Feeling their Aurora (please tell me if I misspelled it) I quickly realized who they worked for. Even though it had been blindingly obvious who the air around these soldiers confirmed it. Aether, the Primordial Deity of the upper heaven.

* * *

 **4 rd person**

Smiling widely he looked at each of the "angels"never opening his eyes until one started to talk

"Who-" the angel said but he stopped and stared in shock at the black hole that should've been the man's face.

Noticing his pause his comrades surged forward about to slaughter the mystery man. Until they felt a cold tendril wrap around their arms and legs. The cold tendrils wrapped around their wrist and twisted the effectively disarming them.

As the men stared in horror at the faceless giant in front of them, they came to realize the small prodding at the edge of their consciousness. Slowly it became bigger and bigger until a virtual wall swept across their minds. They thrashed in pain as the foreign object ripped through their memories.

Then just as they were about to pass out, the pain faded. Looking towards the faceless man. And out of the darkness they saw a row of shining pearly white teeth. Stretching through the darkness in a unnatural ways. as the Cheshire grin grew the sharp points of his teeth glinted giving way to a piercing pair of noxious green eyes.

Then a voice invaded their minds ' **I have a problem, would you like to know that it is?'** The men stared at him in a dazed and confused way. Grabbing them and pulling them closer to him. Dangling the lead angel he looked at him staring into his eyes. ' **No answer?'** He looked at the trembling man and sighed. And started to drag him towards the center of the castle grounds' **it's fine I'll**

 **tell you anyway, you see, my problem. Is that I can't talk.**

Pausing Percy glanced back towards the man he held by the neck, his wings making furrows in the ground. He took in the panicked expressions on the other 5 angels and smiled again his Cheshire grin glinting in the morning light. Heading forward once again he continued his assault on his prisoner's mind.

' **Crazy I know. See I've been two weeks without a voice and i'm already losing my mind. So I went to talk to an old friend and you know what he told me'** he waited for a second before showing his captive a recent memory.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy walked through the cubicles with determined eyes and a floppy old purple notebook. As he strolled through the maze of people slaving away in the tiny squares he ran into a tall woman. Looking down at her he stared into her eyes before letting her pass, glancing just in time to catch the suggestive wink._

 _Smiling he turned a final time and came face to face with a bored woman sitting in a chair. He stopped in front of her and took in the gothic beauty before him. Her lush black lips and silky black hair contrasting with her pale white skin. Her dark green translucent dress showing her ample cleavage and dark undergarments._

 _Thinking quickly he quickly jotted down a simple sentence. ' Did it hurt when you clawed your way out from hell?' And tossed it in front of her. Before standing back and waiting for her reaction_

" _What the hell is this-" she started in a bored time before reading it and jumping up and smashing her lips on Percy._

" _Oh my god what are you doing down here?" she asked once they separated. Noticing Percy's immediate frown she leaned back on her desk. Folding her arms she puffed up her chest and simply said " tell me everything"_

 _Sighing Percy picked up the notebook and scribbled down his current predicament before handing it back to his sexual assaulter. Frowning the beauty read it before turning back to him and raising her eyebrow._

" _You know we can fix that right?" feelin Percy's confused look she turned around and bent over to search through a file cabinet. Admiring the view that was presented before him he quickly ducked as a ball of green flames passed over his head, burning down a cubicle. Glaring at her in mock anger he saw her grinning as she pulled out a file._

" _Here. It says here that there are many things that can heal you. For example the feather of Maat, the heart of a human sacrifice, the philosopher's stone, a runestone" she listed off in a bored tone before violently closing the file. "or the most likely to help you, the air from the upper heavens. Air said to be so pure that it can heal even the worst of the gods wounds, so it should work miracles for you."_

 _She paused and felt the man in front of her raise his eyebrows before motioning her to go on._

 _Closing her eyes she elaborated "but the upper part of heaven was restricted after the fall of the Titans so your best hope would be probably either break into one of the most secure places in the universe and let the light and air do their thing, or just find some powerful minions kill them and try to direct their essence near your vocal cords" opening her black eyes she looked at her lover and smiled at his furious scribbling._

 _Hearing him sigh she relaxed on her desk, until a voice sounding like the rumbling seas rang in her head,_ ' _ **I'm gonna need a fucking drink'**_

 _She hit him in the chest and scolded him "don't do that you know that shits bad for my health" knowing he was rolling his eyes she simply sighed and complained about how much work she still had to do. Nodding Percy turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. Turning around he was met with a pair of luscious lips._

 _Breaking the kiss he spoke on her mind_ ' _**See you around Hel'**_ _and then turned to walk out the way he came from, hearing Hel voice fading out " When are you going to tell me your real name G-" before he was teleported back into earth._

 _Flashback end_

' **So you see my current opportunity?'** Percy asked before throwing the leader in front of him and letting him stand up.

' **Here's what gonna happen we are going to duel you kill me I forfeit all my power, I win I get the essence of you and your men, Deal?'** He paused just in time to see the angel stand up and raise his sword and nod in acceptance.

He smiled internally before projecting his thoughts outloud ' **Good'** before he pulled out a pistol from under his jacket and shot the Angel in the forehead then proceeded to turn and put the strangling men out of their misery.

Grabbing their wings he braced himself against their back and ripped them off. Putting them into a bag.

As he walked away he turned once more to stare at the hunters, who were huddled up in a corner trembling. Before scoffing and walking out clearing the mist and exiting through the broken wall. Leaving massacred men and wingless creatures. And at the corner he left a terrified hunt, awed and frightened by the amount of power they had just witnessed.

 **BOOM AND DONE. MY BOI ITS 3:51 IN THIS BITCH I'M AM SO DAMN TIRED BUT I GOT YOU MY FRIENDS. Ps how do you like someone story I don't know how PM about it. Don't FoRgEt to ReViEw please thank you. PEACE**


	5. sorry guys

Okay guys so I've decided that I can't create very big stories like the one I was originally trying to do. I'm just not good enough to keep a story like that floating and I realized that I have written myself into a plot hole. For some more experienced writers perhaps I have not and there is a way to tell the story but my skill level in writing just isn't high enough to recognize it. I'm sorry to everyone who actually liked what little I could do and I feel like I have laid some ground roots so that is why this story will be going up for adoption to anyone who wants it. I'll even help out with some ideas on where I wanted the story to go. But I had a good run and I appreciate your support. I hope y'all read the stories I'm planning to do, one shots, in a order to further better my skill. Thanks guys peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo whta is good guys, so it has been offically adopted by my good friend DHg Kablamstar and its called The sound of silence and im hella jealous of that name so yall should definitly check that out


End file.
